Taper roller bearings or bearings with split rings are often mounted using clamping rings for retaining and preloading a bearing in a housing. In the case of wind turbines, the rotor is supported in a housing via at least two bearings, which are usually formed as large-size cylindrical roller bearings, in particular including at least one double row taper roller bearing in O-configuration.
Bearing assemblies of this type have to support large angular momenta in directions perpendicular to the rotation axis of the bearing and may therefore be subject to strain deformations. Damages of the rollers or the raceways may cause vibrations and/or heat and it is important to efficiently monitor the devices, in particular using remote systems, in order to be able to timely stop the apparatus and to prevent major damages.
Sensors for this purpose are usually provided on an outer surface of the housing or of the clamping ring, where the measured values may be degraded as compared to direct measurements due to the lack of direct contact.
Further, externally mounted sensor units are susceptible to damages due to unintended collisions with the housing and the like.